prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Up above
'''Up above '''is one of the songs in Elementary Pretty Cure. Sung by Jyll Yumiru and Shaili Kikoenai. Lyrics (Shaili=green; Jill=lightgreen) Lyrics |-|Japanese= Soshite kanojo wa sore ga kuru koto o shirimasendeshita ima, watashitachiha samazamana basho ni imasu... Tōku matawa chikaku... Kanojo ga soko ni ikanakattara, watashitachi wa sore o shirimasen. Ima dewa atta koto ga nai yō ni kanjimasuga, kanojo wa watashi o kesshite wasurenaideshou... Soshite, watashi wa ue o miagemasu... Kanojo wa nagaiai yukue fumei ni natta yōna ki ga shimashitaga, nidoto aenaideshou. Sorekara watashi wa,`naze kanojo wa inaku natta no ka? Issho ni irukaradesu ka?' Dōjini watashi wa kanojo to no sesshoku o ushinai, kokoro no naka de kanojo no te o hanashimashita soshite, watashi wa ayamatte kanojo o tentō sa seta... Watashi wa kanojo o tentō sa setakunai ima, watashitachi wa sorezore kotonaru seikatsu o shite imasu... Hanarete matawa issho ni... Kanojo ga hontōni sukinahito ya kirainahito wa oboete imasen... Ima, kanojo wa watashi o ushinai, watashi no kokoro kara jibun jishin o keshita... Shikashi, kanojo wa riyū o shirimasen... Soshite, watashi wa tachisaru koto ni shimashita... Hoshikatta kibun ni naritakatta... Ima wa wasure rareta kibunda kono jiten de watashi wa kon'ya neru yō ni nakitai... Kanojo ga soko ni inakattara... Ima, watashitachiha samazamana basho ni imasu... Tōku matawa chikaku... Kanojo ga soko ni ikanakattara, watashitachi wa sore o shirimasen. Ima dewa atta koto ga nai yō ni kanjimasuga, kanojo wa watashi o kesshite wasurenaideshou... Ima, watashitachi wa sorezore kotonaru seikatsu o shite imasu... Hanarete matawa issho ni... Kanojo ga hontōni sukinahito ya kirainahito wa oboete imasen... Ima, kanojo wa watashi o ushinai, watashi no kokoro kara jibun jishin o keshita... Shikashi, kanojo wa riyū o shirimasen... Soshite, watashi wa tachisaru koto ni shimashita... Watashi wa kanojo o mitsuketa to omou... Chotto, Jiru! ! E? S - Shaili! ! ! Anata wa watashi o mitsuketa! Shikashi, naze... ? Mā, watashi wa anata ni tsutaetaikara... Watashi wa anata o aishite iru... Soshite, watashi wa ue o miagemasu... |-|Romaji= 私たちが最初に会った日は私の人生を変える日でしたが、連鎖反応を引き起こしました。 もう二度と会えないだろう…だからこの歌を歌っているんだ 私たちは小さな子供の頃はいつも一緒に遊んでいましたが、私が知る前に彼女は姿を消しました 私は彼女を失いました...そして彼女はそれが来ることを知りませんでした 今、私たちはさまざまな場所にいます...遠くまたは近く... 彼女がそこに行かなかったら、私たちはそれを知りません。 今では会ったことがないように感じますが、彼女は私を決して忘れないでしょう... そして、私は上を見上げます... 彼女は長い間行方不明になったような気がしましたが、二度と会えないでしょう。 それから私は、「なぜ彼女はいなくなったのか？一緒にいるからですか？」 同時に私は彼女との接触を失い、心の中で彼女の手を離しました そして、私は誤って彼女を転倒させた...私は彼女を転倒させたくない 今、私たちはそれぞれ異なる生活をしています...離れてまたは一緒に... 彼女が本当に好きな人や嫌いな人は覚えていません... 今、彼女は私を失い、私の心から自分自身を消した...しかし、彼女は理由を知りません... そして、私は立ち去ることにしました... 欲しかった気分になりたかった...今は忘れられた気分だ この時点で私は今夜寝るように泣きたい...彼女がそこにいなかったら... 今、私たちはさまざまな場所にいます...遠くまたは近く... 彼女がそこに行かなかったら、私たちはそれを知りません。 今では会ったことがないように感じますが、彼女は私を決して忘れないでしょう... 今、私たちはそれぞれ異なる生活をしています...離れてまたは一緒に... 彼女が本当に好きな人や嫌いな人は覚えていません... 今、彼女は私を失い、私の心から自分自身を消した...しかし、彼女は理由を知りません... そして、私は立ち去ることにしました... 私は彼女を見つけたと思う...ちょっと、ジル!! え？ S-Shaili !!!あなたは私を見つけた！しかし、なぜ...？ まあ、私はあなたに伝えたいから...私はあなたを愛している... そして、私は上を見上げます... |-|English= Now we are at different places...far away or near... We wouldn't know it if she wasn't gone over there. Now it feels like we've never met, but I know she would never forget me... And then I look up above... Now we each live different lives...away or together... We wouldn't remember who she really liked or disliked... Now she lost me and erased herself from my mind...but she wouldn't know why... And then I decide to walk away... Now we are at different places...far away or near... We wouldn't know it if she wasn't gone over there. Now it feels like we've never met, but I know she would never forget me... Now we each live different lives...away or together... We wouldn't remember who she really liked or disliked... Now she lost me and erased herself from my mind...but she wouldn't know why... And then I decide to walk away... (maybe as either a friend or maybe it's love...) And then I look up above... = Category:Songs Category:Elementary Pretty Cure Category:Duets